In the article "Digitales Video" ("Digital Video"), Funkschau No. 19/1986, the properties of a digital `D1` video recorder and its interfaces are described. The track image of D1 video recorders and the interfaces are standardized in CCIR (European television) standard 601 "Standard for digital interfaces".
Such a D1 video recorder can record a YUV component signal with a scanning frequency of 13.5 MHz for Y and 6.75 MHz for U and for V. The amplitude resolution of the picture element (dot) values for the component signals is 8 bits and a television signal with 625 lines, fields (interlace) and 4:3 aspect ratio (picture format) can be recorded.
Although such D1 video recorders, in comparison to home video recorders, permit recording and playback with a good picture quality, the disadvantages of the interlace method, for example, interline flicker and edge womp, have not yet been examined. Moreover, D1 video recorders are not provided for recording in the 16:9 picture format.